Padouch s velkým srdcem
by Amratin
Summary: Martin je pro svou vlastní bezpečnost odvezen pryč z Gothamu. Po mnoho let žije pod novým jménem a s novou rodinou uprostřed Ohia, dávno už zapomněl na Gotham. Ale Gotham nezapomněl na něj. Ohio se začíná plnit špehy a vrahy a pro Martina přestává být ve městě bezpečno.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Nygma se sklání nad malým tichým chlapcem.

Nygma: Nedal by sis zmrzku?

Martin kývne, vezme nabízenou ruku a vstane.

Jedou autem, chlapec jí zmrzlinu a pláče. Jediné, co je slyšet, je jeho popotahování.

Nygma: Nebreč, Oswald chce pro tebe jen to nejlepší. Kdybys tu zůstal, bylo by to pro tebe nebezpečné a pro něj taky. Chceš snad, aby se mu kvůli tobě něco stalo?

To Martin nechtěl.

Nygma: Tak vidíš.

Autem odjedou až na samotný okraj Gothamu, kde už na ně čeká paní Poppinsová.

Paní Poppinsová: Tak tady máme toho našeho chlapce? Ukaž se, ať se na tebe můžu pořádně podívat.

Nygma: Jen běž. (Postrkuje Martina k paní Poppinsové) Děkuji vám, že to pro mě děláte. Moc si toho vážím.

Paní Poppinsová: Nemáte vůbec zač. Děti jsou moje radost. A na tobě, mladý muži, si dám obzvláště záležet. Postarám se, aby se ti dostalo té nejlepší péče.

Nygma: Je to ve vašem nejvyšším zájmu.

Paní Poppinsová: Nemáte se čeho obávat, naše společnost se může pochlubit 100% úspěšností. Ne, že by to bylo třeba říkat. Obzvláště vám, Hádankáři.

Edward Nygma si nasadí černý cylindr a odejde. Paní Poppinsová se ujme chlapce a zavede ho do starobylého sídla plného malých dobře živených dětí oblečených jako ze škatulky. Mezi nimi se procházejí dospělé páry a rozmlouvají o jednotlivých chovancích.

...

Gotham, Sídlo Penguina, krále podsvětí, o mnoho let později

Zástupci Ligy Nestoudných se snaží rozmlouvat s Penguinem. Muž 1, 2, 3 stojí před stolem, za nímž ležérně sedí Oswald Cobblepot. Čiší z něho převaha nad celou situací. V pozadí místnosti hlídá bezpečí svého pána osobní stráž.

Muž 1: Víte, co naši vůdci chtějí. Takže to pude buď po dobrém, nebo po zlém, Tučňáku.

Penguin: Nechápejte mě zle, ale proč zrovna vy chcete mluvit se mnou? Nespletli jste si snad cestu k mým druhořadým zaměstnancům? Protože vy tu nemáte co dělat. Jestli mi vaši šéfové něco chtějí, ať přijdou sem za mnou. Pokud jsou tak smělí.

Muž 2: O takový bezpáteřní ksindl by si maximálně otřeli boty.

Penguin: Já se nenechám urážet ve svém vlastním domě nějakou druhořadou luzou. Ramone, mohl bys?

Vyjde výstřel. Muž 2 padne mrtvý k zemi.

Muž 1: Být tebou, tak bych okamžitě přestal. Co nejrychleji navalíš svůj zlatý poklad, o který si okrad poctivý občany Gothamu.

Penguin si odfrkne: Jako by nějací takoví vůbec existovali.

Muž 1: A zřekneš se vlády nad podsvětím.

Penguin: A není to málo? Co byste si ještě přáli? Tohle sídlo? Moje bary? Dům, co mi zůstal po otci?

Muž 3: Co tvoje srdce?

Penguin: Vyhrožuješ mi smrtí, ty bezvýznamná nulo?

Muž 1: Jestli nám nedáš, co chtějí naši šéfové, pak se ti stane něco ještě horšího než smrt.

Penguin: Vážně si to nemůžete svoji situaci ještě víc zhoršit. Pánové, myslím, že dnes budete mít menší práci (ke své ochrance).

Muž 3: Vezmeme ti ty, který jsou ti na světě nejbližší.

Penguin: Moc vtipné. Takový člověk už na světě není. Moje matka zemřela před dlouhými lety. Měli byste se lépe informovat, než k někomu takhle vtrhnete.

Muž 3: Nemyslel jsem tvou matku, ale kluka.

Penguin: Jakého kluka?!

Muž 3: Ty moc dobře víš. Ten němý podivín s tabulkou.

Penguin: Právě ses rozloučil se životem.

Penguin málem přeskočí stůl, srazí hlavu Muže 3, který se do té doby opíral o kancelářský stůl, na desku stolu a probodne ji nožem na dopisy.

Penguin zadýchaný: Nikdo. Nikdo neohrozí Martinův život, rozuměli jsme si?!

Muž 1: Naprosto.

Muž 1 volá telefonem: Ano. Potvrzuji cíl. Je to ten chlapec.

Penguin: Ty bídáku. Tohle bylo tvoje poslední slovo. Za to tě podříznu jako podsvinče.

Muž 1 položí telefon, v tom ho rázem zasáhne rána. Skončí na zemi a Penguin do něho vyprázdní celý zásobník. Zdrcený si sedne na zem, opře se zády o pracovní stůl.

Penguin: Přiveďte doktora.

Jeden z mužů osobní stráže zmizí.


	2. Chapter 2

Paní Poppinsové se podařilo vyhledat rodinu, která by si osvojila malého Martina. V tuto chvíli již probíhá předání chlapce do nové péče.

Paní Poppinsová: Tady máme našeho milého hocha. Pojď sem a seznam se se svými novými rodiči.

Objeví se Martin. Dívá se smutně do země.

Otec: Rád tě poznávám, chlapče.

Martin lehce přikývne.

Matka: Ahoj, já jsem tvoje nová maminka. Doufám, že se ti s námi bude líbit. Můžeš nám říct, jak se jmenuješ?

Paní Poppinsová: Bohužel, chlapec nemluví. Za svůj krátký život už si toho prožil opravdu hodně, a tak pro jeho vlastní bezpečí bude lepší, když mu dáte nové jméno.

Matka: To je mi velmi líto. Ale s námi se budeš mít dobře. Nikdo ti neublíží, o to už se postarám.

Martin začne psát na blok papíru.

Paní Poppinsová: Chlapec s námi komunikuje pomocí tabulky, je to velice inteligentní mladý muž.

Martin píše: Děkuji. Mami.

Matka: To je tak sladké.

Paní Poppinsová (šeptem k Martinovi): Přesně, jak jsme si říkali. Velmi dobře. (Pohladí Martina po vlasech.)

Matka: U nás se ti bude líbit. Máme velký dům a vejde se do něj spousta hraček. Budeš mít vlastní pokoj a staršího brášku.

Paní Poppinsová: A s výdaji si nemusíte dělat starost. Jeho původní rodina vám bude zasílat každý měsíc peníze. Dopřejte chlapci nejlepší možnou péči a vzdělání.

Otec: Postaráme se o něho jako o vlastního.

Současnost, v doupěti Edwarda Nygmy

Oswald Cobblepot je v nervózním spěchu.

Oswald: Ede, kde jsi? Tohle je smrtelně vážné.

Nygma: Ani se nehni, jestli nechceš přijít o hlavu.

Oswald vytočený až do krajnosti přešlapuje na místě, protože očividně nechce přijít o hlavu.

Oswald: To snad nemyslíš vážně?! Tuhle fázi už máme snad dávno za sebou! Nechtěj mě naštvat, Ede! Za jeden den toho mám tak akorát dost.

Nygma: Kdybych tě chtěl vážně naštvat, tak bych ti to neřekl. Stůj klidně, dokud nevypnu bezpečnostní systém. Musím se přece chránit, když se ponořím do práce. Pojď dál. Čaj nebo něco ostřejšího?

Oswald: Nic si nedám, nemám času nazbyt. Musíš mi říct, kde je Martin.

Nygma: Mám tu schované výborné brandy. To musíš ochutnat. (Nygma podá sklenici.)

Oswald: Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš?! (Rozbije sklenici.)

Nygma: Ta byla památeční. Máš jediné štěstí, že jsem si k tomu sklu nevytvořil žádný vztah. Posaď se a podrž to. (Podá mu hrnek. Otočí se a otvírá skříňky a dělá, že něco hledá.) Takže ty chceš najednou po tolika letech vědět, kde je tvůj dědic?

Oswald: Martin. Jmenuje se Martin.

Nygma: Proč?

Oswald: Co proč?

Nygma: Proč chceš vědět, kde je? Pamatuješ si, cos mi řekl, když jsem ho měl schovat?

Oswald: Pokud o něm nebudu vědět, bude v bezpečí.

Nygma: Přesně tak.

Oswald: Jenže on není v bezpečí. A s každou další minutou, co nic nedělám, se oni k němu blíží. Musím se k němu dostat co nejdřív, abych ho ochránil.

Nygma: Ale on už není malý. Dokáže se ochránit sám.

Oswald: Myslíš?!

Nygma: Starší je určitě.

Oswald: Kde je, Ede?

Nygma: Já to nevím.

Oswald: Přestaň zdržovat. Ty mi to musíš říct.

Nygma: Není to rozumné.

Oswald: Co na tom _není_ rozumné? Já chci ochránit chlapce, který je pro mě jako vlastní rodina. Co se ti na tom nezdá?

Nygma: Ta Liga Nestoudných neví, kde je. Jen si s tebou hrají.

Oswald: To nemůžeš vědět.

Nygma: Budou tě sledovat, a jakmile se k Martinovi dostaneš, zabijí ho. Ty sám je k němu dovedeš.

Oswald: Ale co když to tak není a oni už jsou u něho a zítra mi přijde balíkem… jeho vyříznuté srdce. Nemůžeš si být jistý tím, že už dávno nevědí, kde je.

Nygma: Já jsem o tom přesvědčený.

Oswald: To je mi jedno. Prostě mi řekni, kde je Martin. Já to musím vědět.

Nygma: Nevím.

Oswald: Tohle už není vtipné, Ede. Zahráváš si se špatným člověkem.

Nygma: Já to vážně nevím.

Oswald: To snad nemyslíš vážně?! Ty jsi ztratil jediného člověka, na kterém mi v životě záleží?!

Nygma: Já ho na rozdíl od tebe chci vážně ochránit.

Oswald: Neštvi mě. Co se stalo potom, co jsi ho zachránil?

Nygma: Předal jsem ho paní Poppinsové.

Oswald se uchechne: Vážně? Nechceš mi ještě tvrdit, že se před tebou snesla z nebe na deštníku.

Nygma: Ne. Paní Poppinsová se zabývá osvojením dětí. Její firma má nejlepší možná hodnocení a-

Oswald: Jak jsi mohl Martina - můj poklad - svěřit do rukou nějaké ženské, která nejspíš ani neexistuje?

Nygma: Protože jí důvěřuji. Stejně jako většina Gothamu. Protože nejen, že dokáže najít rodinu každému dítěti, které se k ní dostane, ale osobně se stará, aby dítě nestrádalo a pokud by někdo jejím dětem ubližovat, pak se s nimi vypořádává po gothamsku. Takovou ženu by sis nechtěl naštvat.

Oswald: Takže jdu za ní. Kde bydlí?

Nygma: Paní Poppinsová ti nic neřekne. To já jsem s ní uzavřel obchod. S tebou o Martinovi mluvit nebude. Při nejlepším bys skončil na půlroku v bezvědomí, pokud by ses o to pokusil.

Oswald: Skvělé. Jenže ty za ní nepůjdeš.

Nygma: Leda bys pro mě něco udělal…

Oswald: Řekni si, co chceš. Cokoliv, co tě napadne.

Nygma: Chci, abys nechal napsat do novin, že Hádankář je nejlepší pseudonym, který si kdo mohl vymyslet, a musíš se pod to podepsat.

Oswald: Ty jsi taková zmije.

Nygma: Nemáš zač, Oswalde.


	3. Chapter 3

Před mnoha lety

Bratr: Brácha je ňákej rozbitej. Nechce si se mnou hrát a pořád brečí.

Matka: Takhle o něm nemluv. Jen potřebuje čas, aby si zvykl.

Bratr: Tak jo. Jdu ven.

Matka k Martinovi: Podívej se na mě, chlapče. Přece bys pořád neplakal. Řekni mi, co ti schází, aby ses cítil líp. My všichni chceme, aby ses tu cítil jako doma. Řekni, co by sis přál?

Martin napíše slovo: Tučňák.

Matka: Ty bys chtěl tučňáka?

Martin s radostí přikývne.

Matka: Tak kvůli tomu nemusíš plakat. Dostaneš tučňáka ještě dnes večer.

Martin poděkuje.

Večer dostane plyšovou hračku, kterou ještě tu noc rozcupuje. Další den se opakuje úplně stejně a stejně tak až do konce měsíce, kdy dostane tučňáka, který se nejvíce podobá Penguinovi. Toho již nedá z ruky a bere ho všude s sebou.

...

Současnost

Ed Nygma v autě čeká, až Oswald Cobblepot přijde blíž k jeho autu. Oswald mává novinami.

Oswald: Jsem rád, že se bavíš.

Ed: Náramně. Až dostanu zpátky domů, tak si to nechám zarámovat.

Oswald: Báječné. A teď po tom, co jsi mě tak nehorázně ztrapnil, řekneš mi konečně, kde je Martin?

Ed: Nastup si.

Oswald: Proč?

Ed: Takovou hloupou otázku bych od tebe vážně nečekal. Není to snad jasné? Cesta bude dlouhá a rychleji se dostaneš za svým malým přítelem, když se budeme při řízení střídat.

Oswald: Moc ti děkuji, Ede. Tohle ti nikdy nezapomenu.

Ed: To doufám. Tak už si nastup. Jedeme do Ohia.

Oswald: Víš. O tomhle jsem vždycky snil. Jet na výlet se svým nejlepším přítelem.

Ed: Hlavně se pořádně připoutej. Ať nás policie nechytí dřív, než vůbec vyjedeme z města.

Oswald si zapíná bezpečnostní pás: Ty šediny ti vážně sluší, ale nemusíš být celou dobu tak strašně upjatý.

Ed: Podívejme, kdo má najednou dobrou náladu.

Oswald: Proč ne? Povedlo se mi zmanipulovat proslulého Hádankáře, aby se mnou jel na nebezpečnou misi. A tím pádem se nemusím o nic starat, protože můj přítel Edward Nygma myslí vždy na všechno.

Ed: Hm. Vidím, že se nikdy nezměníš.


	4. Chapter 4

O mnoho let dříve

Bratr: Klavír vymyslel určitě někdo, kdo nesnášel děti. Už mě bolí prsty. Podívej, jak je mám otlačené.

Matka: Nevymlouvej se. Je potřeba, abys cvičil. Nikdy nevíš, kdy se ti bude hodit, že umíš hrát na klavír. Až jednou budeš chtít okouzlit nějakou dívku.

Bratr: To ani náhodou. Já už nemůžu.

Otec: Odmlouváním si nijak nepomůžeš.

Otec vzhlédl od svých novin.

Matka k Martinovi: Nechceš si to zkusit ty?

Bratr: Jo, ať si to zkusí.

Bratr okamžitě zmizí z pokoje.

Martin neochotně vstane, posadí tučňáka na gauč a stoupne si ke klavíru.

Matka: Jen se posaď tady vedle mě. Hra na klavír je strašně jednoduchá. Stačí jen mačkat klávesy. A pak ještě pedály, ale nic na tom není. Tady je komorní C, zkus ho zmáčknout.

Po hodině hraní. Otec vstává a jde se na ně podívat blíž.

Otec: Chlapče, ty jsi talent. Tohle by tvůj bratr nezahrál ani za rok. Jsi opravdu šikovný.

Matka: Jde ti to skvěle. Baví tě to?

Martin přikývne.

Matka: To je dobře.

Martin hraje dál a postupně se zdokonaluje. Dokonce si začíná broukat při hraní.

...

Po několika letech o Vánocích. Celá rodina sedí v obývacím pokoji, kolem nich dárky a hory potrhaného balicího papíru. Děti už se seznámily s tím, co dostali a starší z kluků, už se chápe ovladače od televize. Otec má však jiný nápad.

Otec: Co kdybychom si společně zazpívali jako rodina.

Matka: To je skvělý nápad. A někdo z vás dvou by nás mohl doprovodit na klavír.

Bratr: Díky, že se toho ujmeš, brácho.

Martin jen pokrčí rameny a sedne ke klavíru. Rodina zpívá, Martin přitom hraje na klavír a brouká si, až nakonec zazpívá poslední slovo společně s ostatními.

Otec: Výborně, synu.

Matka: Páni. Tys to věděl? (k otci)

Otec: Více méně. Dalo se to očekávat.

Bratr: To je super. Řekneš ještě něco?

Otec: Nenuť ho.

Matka: Nauč se hrát na klavír, ať si můžete promluvit.

Bratr: To je zlý.

Otec: To je fakt.

Bratr: Brácha, jsi vážně super.

Otec: Nejdřív ještě zkoušej zpívat s klavírem, a až budeš moci mluvit i bez něj, tak tě přihlásíme do školy, aby ses mohl učit jako ostatní děti.

Martin vypadá vystrašeně.

Matka: Neboj, určitě tě budou mít všichni rádi. A taky tam nejdeš hned zítra.


	5. Chapter 5

Dalton Academy

Právě skončila píseň Dark Side. Blaine se Sebastianem se na sebe dívají.

Sebastian: Perfektní, jak jsem říkal.

Hunter: Přestaň vzdorovat tomu, co je nevyhnutelné, Blaine Stehlíku.

Blaine je znechucený Hunterovým egoismem.

Sebastian: Patříš sem. Mezi nás.

Blaine: Na tohle nemám.

Hunter: Brzy se sem stejně vrátíš.

Blaine ironicky: Jasně.

Hunter: Na Daltonu je něco temného a nejsou to jen obleky. Já vím, proč ses sem dostal. Po tom plese jsi nebyl jedinou obětí. Pamatuješ si, co se stalo těm tvým tyranům?

Blaine při vzpomínce na osudnou událost ztratí veškeré způsoby a bez jediného slova odejde. Sebastian ho následuje.

Blaine vzpomíná. Pustili se do něho dva jeho spolužáci. Surově ho bili, kam je napadlo. V první chvíli byl v šoku. Nemohl volat o pomoc. Hlas se mu neúprosně vytratil. Narůstal v něm hněv. Už nebyl tím malým chlapcem, kterého spolužáci šikanovali. To už si jednou zažil. Dělalo se mu z nich zle. Přes svá zranění se postavil se strnulým úsměvem a během chvíle, se násilníci povalovali na zemi s těžšími zraněními, než měl on sám. Pro Blaina byla jen jediná možnost, jak nenápadně zmizet. Rodiče ho přehlásili na Dalton. Školu s nulovou tolerancí šikany, kde napravovali horké povahy a návaly vzteku řešili fyzickou činností.

Sebastian: Blaine, počkej.

Blaine: Jak může někdo jako Hunter dělat kapitána Stehlíkům?

Sebastian: No, děkuji ti Blaine.

Blaine: Za co?

Sebastian: Právě jsi řekl, že se hodím na kapitána víc, než Hunter.

Blaine: Tohle poslouchat nebudu, běž si za ním.

Sebastian: Z Huntera si nic nedělej. Stejně jsme ho zvolili kapitánem, jen abychom od něj měli pokoj. Nikdo ho nebere vážně. Ale v jednom má pravdu. Měl by ses k nám vrátit. My ti rozumíme víc než oni.

Blaine: To si jen myslíš.

Sebastian: My tě známe i tvoji temnou stránku. A máme tě rádi. Copak jsme ti někdy zavřeli dveře před nosem? Myslíš, že by tě přijali, kdyby zjistili, jaký doopravdy jsi? Proč jsi vlastně přestoupil na Dalton a proč jsi začal s boxem?

Blaine: …

Sebastian: My na Daltonu jsme všichni stejní. Já, ty, Jeff, Nick, Thad, dokonce i ten Hunter. Před námi si nemusíš na nic hrát. Každý z nás byl nejmíň jednou odvržen, zbit, ponížen těmi netvory, co si hrají na lidské bytosti, na hrdiny. A přitom jsou akorát plní předsudků. A na Daltonu si můžeš být aspoň jednou věcí naprosto jistý. Tady nikdo nikoho nesoudí.

Blaine: Přestaň.

Sebastian: Nepřestanu. (Obejme Blaina) Protože mi na tobě záleží víc než jim. A ty to víš.

Blaine: Já vím.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohio

Oswald Cobblepot s Edwardem Nygmou jedou autem. Oswald se dívá po chodcích, které míjejí. Najednou uvidí chlapce, který mu přijde povědomý.

Oswald: Ohio. Už jsme tady. Zastav auto.

Ed: Proč bych to dělal?

Oswald: Jsme přece na místě.

Ed: Takže ty chceš vystoupit a zkoumat každého chlapce do dvaceti let? Slyšíš, jak to zní? Ne, jedeme na adresu, kterou nám dala paní Poppinsová.

Oswald: Ne, Ede, zastav. Támhle, to je určitě on.

Ed: To nemyslíš vážně. To může být kdokoliv.

Oswald: To je určitě Martin. Přece ho poznám.

Ed: Jak chceš. Ale až tě obviní z pedofilie, tak já tě z vězení tahat nebudu.

Oswald: Jistě bych ti dříve nebo později začal chybět.

Ed: Já si vystačím sám.

Oswald: A proto teď sedíš v autě se mnou. Pojď, jdeme na to.

Ed: Jak chceš.

Ed rezignovaně zastaví u krajnice, odepne si pás a pomalu následuje Oswalda k dvojici chlapců.

Oswald: Když si vzpomenu, co všechno jsme spolu s Martinem za tu krátkou chvíli prožili. Jako by to všechno bylo teprve včera. To byly časy.

Ed: _Byly_ je správné slovo.

Oswald se z ničeho nic zastaví a otočí na Eda: Myslíš, že si mě bude pamatovat? Co když už to všechno zapomněl? Přece jen už je to spousta let a on byl tenkrát tak malý. Co když na mě zapomněl?

Ed: To sis uvědomil až teď?

Oswald: …

Ed: Hlavně teď nezačni vyšilovat. Jen se toho kluka zeptáš, jestli náhodou není tvůj Martin. A jestli ti odpoví, tak je jasné, že to není on. Hezky poděkuješ, jak tě to naučila tvoje milovaná matka, otočíme se a pojedeme na adresu, kterou nám dala paní Poppinsová.

Oswald: Dobrý plán.

Ed: Já vím. To zvládneš. Jdi na to.

.

Sebastian s Blainem se nacházejí na začátku obce Westerville. Blaine sedí na dřevěné lavici a Sebastian sedí proti němu na stole.

Sebastian: Tak co? Už ses rozhodl, kdy se k nám vrátíš? Nikdo už se nemůže dočkat. A Nick je ze všech úplně nejhorší. Aspoň že jsem ještě pořád kapitánem lakrosového týmu, aspoň na chvíli se před ním můžu zašít.

Blaine: Vy mi taky strašně chybíte. Ale na McKinley jsem šel kvůli Kurtovi, nemůžu to tam jen tak opustit.

Sebastian: Jenže Kurt už tam není. Nikdo z nich tě tam nebere vážně. Poslouchají vůbec někdy, co se jim snažíš říct? Jsem přesvědčený o tom, že ne. Protože ten jejich sbor je pořád stejně tragický.

Blaine: Dávej pozor na to, co říkáš. Já jsem součástí toho tragického sboru.

Sebastian: Ale nemusel bys být. Stačí jen chtít. Stačí jen jeden podpis.

Blaine: Ty jsi úplný Mephistopheles.

Sebastian: A to je další důvod, proč bys měl jít zpátky na Dalton. Beztak nikdo z tvých _nových_ spolužáků neví, kdo je Mephistopheles. Vsaď se.

Blaine: A klidně. Rád se podívám, jak zpovídáš každého na té zaplivané státní škole, abys zjistil, kdo z nás vyhrál sázku.

Sebastian: Blaine Stehlíku, ty jsi učiněný ďábel.

Blaine: Měl bych jet, než nás uvidí někdo z Glee klubu. Jsou kamarádi, se kterými by mě neměli vidět. A ty jsi jedním z nich.

Sebastian: Štěstí, že nejsme kamarádi, ale spíš spiklenci. Vidíš ty dva zjevy, co jdou směrem k nám. Ještě jim chybí bystrozraký.

Sebastian ukazuje na dva muže - jeden malý široký, druhý vysoký hubený. Celý výjev vypadá jako z obrazů Adolfa Borna.

Blaine: Myslíš, že jdou za námi?

Sebastian: Znáš je?

Blaine: A ty?

Sebastian: Ani bych neřek.

Oswald: Neradi vás rušíme, mladí pánové-

Ed: Mluv za sebe.

Sebastian k Oswaldovi: Už vám někdo řekl, že chodíte jako tučňák?

Oswald procedí mezi zuby: A víš, kluku, že jsi první, kdo mi něco takového řekl? Po dlouhé době.

Sebastian: Vážně? To se divím.

Blaine: Nech toho, Sebe. Co byste potřebovali?

Ed: Vidíš, není to on, jdeme.

Oswald: Vydrž ještě, to musí být on. Já to vím. Chlapče, pamatuješ si na mě? Jak jsme se seznámili v tom hrozivém sirotčinci, kde tě ostatní děti nedokázali vzít mezi sebe. A tak jsem si tě k sobě vzal já. Byli jsme nerozlučná dvojka. A nebýt těch zrádkyň mohli jsme být ještě dnes spolu. Podívej se, jak jsi vyrostl. Už jsi vyšší než já.

Ed: To není zas tak těžké.

Blaine: To jste si mě musel s někým splést. Já vás vůbec neznám.

Oswald: Já jsem tvůj strejda Penguin.

Sebastian: Tučňák, já jsem to říkal.

Oswald: Radši mlč. Zabil jsem i za míň.

Ed: Tak to by už stačilo. Omlouváme za tohle malé vystoupení. Sbohem. Oswalde, pojď.

Ed s Oswaldem odcházejí.

Oswald: Já jsem se nemohl splést.

Ed: Já vím. Na, tady máš adresu. Budeš mě navigovat.

Oswald: Neměl jsem teď řídit já?

Ed: Ne. Jsi rozrušený.


	7. Chapter 7

Westerville

Blaine přijde domů, zavře za sebou dveře, sundává si boty.

Blaine: Mami, tati, dnes se mi stala vážně zvláštní věc. Potkali mě dva lidi… (Blaine vzhlédne.) Kteří teď sedí v našem obýváku.

Oswald: Zdravím, příteli.

Blaine: Dobrý den… Co se tu děje? Mami?

Matka: Nechtěl by sis tu s námi na chvíli sednout? Je tu něco, co bys měl vědět.

Ed: Tohle nikdy nedopadá dobře.

Oswald: Ššš.

Blaine: Myslím, že půjdu rovnou k sobě.

Blaine okamžitě odejde.

Matka: Moc se omlouvám. Takhle se normálně nechová.

Oswald: To je v pořádku.

Matka: Půjdu za ním.

Otec: Samozřejmě. Tak… Jakou jste měli cestu?

.

U Blaina v pokoji

Blaine: Co u nás dělají ti dva muži?

Matka: Jsou to naši vážení hosté. A tak by ses k nim měl chovat. Slyšela jsem, že jsi byl venku s tím klukem. Sebastian, že?

Blaine: A proč by ne? Jsme přátelé.

Matka: Málem tě oslepil.

Blaine: On nechtěl.

Matka: Co když to jen říká? Mám z něho nepříjemný pocit.

Blaine: A z těch dvou nemáš nepříjemný pocit?

Matka: To je něco jiného.

Blaine: Podle mě je to úplně stejné.

Matka: Bez nich by ses k nám vůbec nedostal.

Blaine: Cože?

Matka: Pamatuješ si na toho plyšáka, co jsi ho všude bral s sebou? Je na všech fotkách. Tučňák.

Blaine: Pan Tučňák.

Matka: Pan Tučňák. Musel se tě vzdát, abys byl v bezpečí. Když jsi přišel k nám, byl jsi jen uzlíček nervů. Chápu, že bylo snazší na všechno zapomenout.

Blaine: Mohla bys mě nechat o samotě?

Matka: Samozřejmě. Ale měj na mysli, že za mnou můžeš kdykoliv přijít.

Blaine: Děkuju.

Matka: To je v pořádku.

Matka odejde a potichu za sebou zavře dveře.


	8. Chapter 8

Noc u Andersonů

Oswald Cobblepot sedí u klavíru a hraje Heart and Soul. Ed Nygma ho poslouchá.

Ed: Myslíš, že je vhodný hrát uprostřed noci na klavír?

Oswald: U tebe jsme taky hráli klidně o půlnoci.

Ed: To jsme byli mladší. A hlavně to bylo u mě doma. Tady jsme v cizím domě.

Oswald: Andersonovi jsou stejně pryč.

Ed: Zapomněl jsi na chlapce.

Oswald: Na toho nedokážu zapomenout, ani kdybych chtěl. Do jeho pokoje to nemůže být slyšet.

Ed: Věř si, čemu chceš. Ale pokud nespí, tak aspoň se bude moct bránit těm vrahům, který nás sledují už od Gothamu.

Oswald: Tys viděl, že by nás někdo sledoval?

Ed: Ne, ale to ještě neznamená, že nás nikdo nesledoval.

Oswald: Tobě by nikdo neunikl, Ede.

Ed: To je od tebe hezký. Měl bys jít spát, než řekneš ještě nějaké další hlouposti.

Oswald: Matka vždycky říkala, že když někde spíš poprvé, tak se ti splní to, co se ti zdá.

Ed: Nechceš, aby se ti splnil sen?

Oswald: Jistě by se mi zdálo o tom, jak společně žijeme u mě nebo u tebe. Pravděpodobněji u mě.

Ed: V tom případě by se mi zdálo o tom, jak tě jednoho krásného dne zadusím ve spánku polštářem.

Oswald: O důvod víc pro nás dva, proč zůstat vzhůru.

Ed: Jen tě prosím, přestaň hrát na ten klavír. Ještě ho rozladíš.

Oswald: Já si prostě nemůžu pomoct… Tenhle příběh ještě neznáš…

Oswald se otočí od klavíru a při pohledu, který se mu naskytne, oněmí. Blaine stojí za gaučem a pozoruje je.

Ed: Já poslouchám.

Blaine: Omlouvám se, jestli ruším. Nemohl jsem spát, a pak jsem slyšel klavír.

Ed: Já jsem ti to říkal.

Blaine: Nevadilo by, kdybych se k vám přidal?

Oswald: …

Ed: Vůbec ne. Tvoji rodiče nám řekli, že jsi výborný pianista. Oswalde, uhni.

Blaine: Jen klidně seďte. Chtěl jsem se vám omluvit za to, jak jsem se choval.

Oswald: Nevím o ničem, co by sis měl vyčítat. Všechno se to stalo už velice dávno. Neměl jsem na tebe tak naléhat.

Blaine: Na všechno si budu ještě dlouho zvykat, ale chtěl jsem, abyste věděl, že vás chci opět poznat.

Oswald: To by bylo skvělé.

Blaine: Přinesl jsem staré album. Je z doby, kdy jsem sem dostal.

Blaine se posadí na gauč a k němu přisednou Ed s Oswaldem, každý z jedné strany.

Oswald: Podívej, ještě měl ten papírový blok.

Ed: Tak teď už vážně věřím, že to je správné dítě. Jak jsi začal mluvit?

Blaine: Pomohl mi právě tenhle klavír. Táta vždycky říkal, když to nemůžeš říct, tak to zazpívej. A tak jsem se rozmluvil. Jaký příběh jste chtěl vyprávět předtím, než jsem přišel?

Oswald: Ale jen takovou vzpomínku ze svého vlastního dětství. Je zvláštní, že jsme vůbec něco takového jako dětství vůbec měli, viď Ede.

Ed: Tak povídej.

Oswald: No, když jsem byl ještě malý chlapec, sledoval jsem tlupu dětí mého věku. Chtěl jsem se s nimi skamarádit, ale oni neměli zájem. Jak typické. No, a pak se jedno dítě oddělilo a zamířilo do hudební školy. Opatrně jsem šel v jeho stopách, až jsem se objevil ve dveřích do místnosti, kde dítě sedělo za pianem a hrálo právě tu melodii, co jsem já jen hrubě před chvílí napodoboval. Když si mě všiml, pozval mě k sobě a naučil mě právě těch pár tónů. Byl to jeden z nejlepších dnů mého života. Tak vždy, když jsem sám s klavírem, nemohu si pomoci a tu píseň si přehraji.

Blaine: A co se stalo s tím dítětem?

Oswald: Nevím, víckrát už jsem ho neviděl.

Ed: Tak končí všechny tvoje lásky. Podívej, tenhle plyšák se ti podobá. Jak se jmenuje?

Blaine: Uh. Pan Tučňák.

Ed: To naprosto sedí.

Oswald: Jestli toho nenecháš, tak svému novému psovi dám jméno Ten Edward Nygma.

Ed: To bys neudělal.

Oswald: Ale udělal.

Blaine začne hrát na klavír.


	9. Chapter 9

Druhý den

Blaine se sejde se Sebastianem. Sebastian jí zmrzlinu.

Blaine: Neuvěříš, co se včera stalo.

Sebastian: Přišel jsi k sobě do pokoje a Hunter ležel na tvé posteli a nabízel ti svoje vlastní tělo jen proto, aby ses k nám přidal?

Blaine: Co?

Sebastian: Takže jsem to neuhodl. Co se mnou uděláš?

Blaine: Jak jsi na to vůbec přišel?

Sebastian: Třeba jsem mu to včera navrhl jako možné řešení našeho problému. Příště mi musíš poslat fotky.

Blaine: Tak to můžu být rád, že jsem včera nebyl ve svém pokoji.

Sebastian: No, Blaine, to bych do tebe neřekl. Co jsi včera dělal? Jsem jedno velké ucho.

Blaine: Pamatuješ si na ty dva podivíny ze včerejška?

Sebastian: Na Tučňáka s Leprikónem? Na ty se nedá zapomenout.

Blaine: Tak se ukázalo, že ten menší muž je můj strýček. Včera večer jsme si moc hezky popovídali. Jen nedokážu pochopit, že jsem toho vytěsnil tolik ze svého dětství.

Sebastian: To je úplně normální. To já si ze svého dětství pamatuju jen takovouhle vanilkovou zmrzlinu.

Blaine: Že zrovna zmrzlinu.

Sebastian: To jsme ještě všichni bydleli v Limoges.

Blaine: Já jsem myslel, že jste bydleli v Paříži.

Sebastian: Tos neměl říkat. Paříž není jediné město ve Francii.

Blaine: Tak pardon. Co si pamatuješ z Limoges?

Sebastian: Můj otec tam vedl loďařskou firmu. Jenže lodě jsou dost křehký podnik. Jednoho dne přišla na moře bouře a pak druhá. Všechny lodě byly nenávratně ztracené.

Blaine: To mi připomíná Monte Crista.

Sebastian: A pak přišel ten obří vír. Zachránil se jen jeden námořník a tomu děsem zbělely vlasy.

Blaine: Pád do Maelströmu.

Sebastian: Otec přišel o všechno. A co jsme mohli jiného dělat v Limoges, když už jsme neměli lodě? Z posledních úspor, co jsme měli, sehnal otec lístky do Ameriky a za poslední sou mi koupil zmrzlinu. Kopečkovou. Jenže v Limoges v letních měsících jsou taková vedra, že během chvíle mi začala zmrzlina tát před očima. A mě zbyla jen roztátá zmrzlina a oči pro pláč. Na takovou smutnou chvíli nebudu moct do smrti zapomenout.

Blaine: Tak tuhle knížku ještě neznám.

Sebastian: To taky není knížka. To je život, mon ami*.

Blaine: Nezajdeme na kafe?

Sebastian: A jak to provedeme dneska? Já vezmu kafe a ty se budeš schovávat v keři? Minule jsem měl uniformu samý bodlák. Víš, jak dlouho jsem ji pak čistil? Takže dnes je řada na tobě, pokud se za mě stydíš před svými _kamarády_.

Blaine: Tak dobře.

Sebastian (šeptem): Ty bys v Gothamu nepřežil ani den.

Blaine: Dal bych si fialkové latte.

Sebastian: Tak pro to si jdeš sám.

Blaine: Takže dvakrát?

Sebastian: Že se vůbec ptáš.

Blaine vchází do Lima Beans.

.

Hunter se objeví vedle Sebastiana

Hunter: Tak co?

Sebastian: Je to on.

Hunter: Seš si tím jistý?

Sebastian: S kým si myslíš, že mluvíš? Já se nikdy nemýlím. Sám mi to řekl.

Hunter: To musím okamžitě zavolat šéfovi.

Sebastian: A to jako proč?

Hunter: Protože je to můj úkol?!

Sebastian: Zkus se na to podívat takhle. Představ si, jak se na tebe bude dívat tvůj šéf, až mu řekneš, že jsi během chvíle vyřídil krále gothamského podsvětí a jeho dědice k tomu. Ta vaše Liga Špinavců bude mít volný přístup k trůnu. A to všechno jen díky tobě. A nikomu jinému.

Hunter: To by se dalo vzít v úvahu.

Sebastian: Zavolej Penguinovi. Já sbalím Blaina.

Hunter odejde.

.

Blaine se vrátí z kavárny s dvěma kelímky.

Blaine: Sebe, kde jsi? Ukaž se, jinak ti upiju kafe.

Sebastian: Promiň, pro něco jsem se musel vrátit. Ukaž.

Blaine: Dobrý, co?

Sebastian: To jsem vážně nečekal. Škoda to rozlít.

Blaine: Proč bys to rozlíval?

Sebastian: Já ne, ale ty. Promiň, Blaine. Zkus si to nebrat osobně.

Sebastian praští Blaina ze zadu do hlavy a ten se v bezvědomí sesune k zemi.

.

* Sebastian při líčení svého nešťastného dětství použil, jak Blaine sám odhalil, části z knihy Hrabě Monte Cristo (Alexandre Dumas starší), Pád do Maelströmu (Edgar Allan Poe). Část se zmrzlinou si Sebastian půjčil z francouzského filmu Veselé Velikonoce (režie Georges Lautner).


	10. Chapter 10

O chvíli později

Blaine je svázaný na židli. U něho Sebastian s Hunterem. Sebastian míří zbraní na Blaina. Naproti Oswald Cobblepot a Ed Nygma.

Blaine: O co tu jde?

Sebastian: Vážně jsem nechtěl, aby to skončilo takhle.

Blaine: Sebastiane?!

Oswald: Toho kluka necháš na pokoji, on za nic nemůže. Tohle je záležitost mezi mnou a tvými kumpány.

Hunter: A právě proto ho nemůžu pustit.

Sebastian: Blaine, promiň.

Hunter: Tohle byla podmínka. Jestli ho chceš živého, tak se zřekni svého postavení a dej nám všechno, co máš.

Oswald: Dám vám všechno. Jen ho nech žít.

Ed: Pomalu, Oswalde. Kde máme záruku, že ho opravdu necháte na pokoji a nikdo ho už nebude sledovat a ani se ho nepokusí zabít?

Hunter: Co vám mám na to říct? Tohle není Gotham, wassermanne.

Oswald: Chvála tobě, chlapče.

Hunter: Jenže my jsme Gotham, že? Sebastiane, zabij ho.

Blaine: Co?

Sebastian: Musím se ti k něčemu přiznat. S Limoges jsem ti lhal.

Blaine: To jsem pochopil.

Sebastian: Moje rodina je z Gothamu.

Sebastian natáhne kohoutek, odjistí a ve vteřině odvrátí zbraň od Blaina a střelí nic netušícího Huntera.

Sebastian: Ten mizera mi tak strašně pil krev.

Ed: Ale z tebe vyrostl taky pořádný prevít.

Oswald: O co tu jde?

Sebastian: Jsi v pohodě, Blaine? (Rozvazuje Blaina)

Blaine: Zmatený?

Ed: Oswalde, tohle je můj synovec. Sebastian Smythe. Jinak známý jako Twink.

Oswald: Twink. Není to ten, co…

Ed: Přesně ten.

Sebastian: A to jsem byl nachlazení. Za toho tučňáka se omlouvám.

Oswald: To už je dávno zapomenuto. Hlavně, že M-Blainovi nic není.

Sebastian: To jsem rád, protože představy tučňáka se fakt nemůžu zbavit.

Ed: Kroť se trochu.

Oswald: Není ti nic, hochu?

Blaine: Jsem v pořádku.

Oswald: To jsem rád.

Blaine: A Hunter? Bude v pořádku?

Ed: Pro někoho jsem noční můra, pro někoho vysvobození. Moje ruce jsou chladné a bezútěšné, když se natahují po tlukoucích srdcích. Kdo jsem?

Sebastian: Taky mám jednu hádanku. Je to žluté a křupe to.

Ed: To není hádanka. To je vtip.

Oswald: Žlutý sníh.

Ed: Žlutý sníh? Vážně Oswalde? Jak tě něco takového mohlo napadnout?

Oswald: A co by napadlo tebe, hm?*

Sebastian se snaží vstoupit mezi Huntera a Blaina, který stále pohledem hypnotizuje mrtvé tělo.

Sebastian: Na, Blaine, dej si moje kafe.

Oswald: Ede, něco mi vysvětli. Co tady dělá tvůj synovec? To není náhoda, že se kamarádí právě s mým chlapcem a ve chvíli nejvyšší nouze ho zachrání. Ty na náhody nevěříš.

Ed: Chceš slyšet pravdu? Vyslal jsem svého povedeného synovce, aby zjistil, jak se Martin za ten čas, co byl pryč, změnil. Chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli by dokázal přežít v Gothamu aspoň jeden den.

Sebastian: A když jsem zjistil, jak se věci mají, zůstal jsem tu, abych Blaina chránil.

Oswald: Moc ti děkuji, mladý muži. Dokonce mi vážně trochu Eda připomínáš.

Sebastian a Ed: No to snad ne.

Blaine: Strýčku?

Oswald: Ano, co by sis přál?

Blaine: Víš, já se s tebou do Gothamu nevrátím. Chtěl bych tady dostudovat a pak bych chtěl do New Yorku na NYADu za svým přítelem. Doufám, že se nezlobíš.

Oswald: V životě jsem měl obrovské štěstí, že přesto všechno, co jsem v životě udělal, moji rodiče mě nikdy nepřestali milovat. A i já se tak chci chovat k tobě. V Gothamu by tě nečekalo nic dobrého. To by nebylo nic pro tebe. A já chci pro tebe jen to nejlepší. Ale kdybys přece jen někdy jel kolem, můžeš se kdykoliv zastavit. Pro tebe budu mít vždy dveře dokořán.

Ed: Chceš se s námi svést, Twinku? Vaši by tě určitě rádi viděli.

Sebastian: Však oni to ještě vydrží.

Oswald: Máme jistotu, že je Martin v bezpečí?

Sebastian: Samozřejmě. Kdo si myslíte, že jsem? Quentin z Montargis**? O Blainovi věděl jen Hunter a ten už to nikomu neřekne. A žádné stopy od Huntera k Blainovi ani nevedou. Maximálně ke mně. I když tu selfie s kočkou ve dvě ráno jsem měl radši smazat.

Oswald: Dobrá práce, Twinku. Ozvi se mi, když se budeš nudit. U mě se vždy najde místo pro schopné lidi.

Ed: Tak se měj.

Sebastian: Taky, strejdo.

Blaine: A Oswalde, kdybys chtěl, mohl by ses přijet podívat na naše vystoupení.

Sebastian k Blainovi: Ty sbory budeme muset ještě probrat.

Oswald: Budu rád.

.

V autě. Ed sedí za volantem

Oswald: Proč ses rozhodl podívat na Martina?

Ed: Viděl jsem tvou složku.

Oswald: Nechápu.

Ed: Zdravotní složku.

Oswald: Vypadá to, že srdeční choroby jsou dědičné.

Ed: Vím, že Martin má po tobě všechno zdědit. Chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli to zvládne. Oswalde, jsi můj nejlepší přítel a záleží mi na tvém zdraví a na tvých blízkých.

Oswald: Děkuji ti, že jsi mu zachránil život.

Ed: Doufám, že si na to vzpomeneš, až mi budeš chtít zase zabít nějakou mou přítelkyni.

Oswald: To bylo jen jednou a přísahám, že už to víckrát neudělám.

Ed: Jen jestli se dá tvé přísaze věřit.

Oswald: Komu se dá věřit, Ede?

Ed: To má být hádanka?

Oswald: Ano, Ede, to má být hádanka.

Ed: Mrtvým. Ale v Gothamu neplatí ani to.

Oswald: A za to buďme vděčni. Jedeme domů.

Ed nastartuje auto a Oswald okamžitě zapne rádio. Prostorem se rozezní: „I had a dream the other night, About how we only get one life. It woke me up right after two, I stayed awake and stared at you, So I wouldn't lose my mind…"***

Ed: Nechceš to přepnout?

Oswald: Ne. Ty řídíš, já vybírám hudbu.

*Hádanka. kterou Sebastian použil je vzata z filmu Mikulášovi patálie (režie Laurent Tirard).

**Quentin z Montargis je hlavní postavou filmu Drž hubu (režie Francis Veber). A tím se ukazuje další Sebastianova temná stránka, a to záliba ve sledování francouzských filmů.

***Použitá píseň je Something I Need (OneRepublic).


End file.
